User blog:Degritone/Wit'Za, the Void's Wither
Wit'Za, the Void's Wither is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities true damage per second to units within that range. Additionally, his basic attacks and damaging active spells cause hit units to instantly wither a bit, dealing % of their current health}} as true damage. |details |targeting='Void Wither' is a self-centered AoE ability. |spelleffects= |additional= }} Wit'Za sends all units that die within 1000 range of him to the void, regaining an amount of health and mana, and dealing true damage to all units within 300 range of the unit that died for the next 3 seconds. |leveling= % missing mana)}} % AP)}} % AP)}} }} | }} Wit'Za gains a stack of Decaying Skin upon taking damage, maxing at three stacks. This ability can only be cast while at three stacks, consuming them. |description2= Wit'Za sheds, removing all debuffs other than crowd control from himself, and gaining movement speed for 1 second. If he is damaged during this time, the movement speed buff is lost. His old skin remains for 5 seconds as it decomposes, dealing a small amount of true damage per second in a 250-range radius of its position, decreasing in range and disappearing over the duration. |leveling2= flat |cost=25 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | }} Wit'Za quickly withers a slope in front of him, with the deepest end of the slope at his feet, dealing reducing physical damage to all units hit, and pulling them toward him over up to the next second, based upon how far they were from him. Units inside cannot leave for 2 seconds after its creation as the field reforms itself. If the ability was used over impassible terrain, it grants sight to all units through the hole he created in the wall. |leveling= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=600 |cooldown= }} | }} Wit'Za opens a portal to the Void under him. The portal stays open for 5 seconds, and all units inside are slowed by 25%. Through the portal crawl many void creatures, each seeking out a living creature to pull back into the void. If they reach a unit that has never visited the void while it is open, they quickly drag them into the portal at twice their base movement speed, feeding them to the other void creatures that lie in wait. If the portal closes before they can find or pull a unit, they lose 5% of their max health per second, attack anything they can find, and gain 200% life steal. |leveling= (+1 per unit caught in the portal upon creation) |range=500 |cost= % |costtype=current health |cooldown= }} | }} , , and Blind. * Are classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Will drag any unit within 125 range to the portal if it is still up, ignoring CC immunity. * Benefit from Wit'Za's armor penetration. * Wit'Za gains gold from anything they kill. |health= |damage= |damagetype=physical |range=125 |sight=1200 |armor= |mr= |attackspeed=1.0 |movespeed=425 |gold=50 gold |exp=20 exp }} Cahnge Log V0.1 * Created V0.2 * Stats ** AD growth 7.2 > 6.4 * Passive ** Active spell buffs > % enemy current health}} * Q ** Mana and health restore % missing mana}} > % missing mana)}} * E ** Max Damage > ** Min Damage > Category:Custom champions